


All Alone

by cylawings



Category: RWBY
Genre: Feels, Kinda cheesy ending, M/M, Ozpin is seriously hurt, Post Volume 3, because when i write fics for whatever reason Oz always gets hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6082914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cylawings/pseuds/cylawings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A crow finds an injured man in the woods, and when he goes to help him, they find they may know each other better than they originally thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT THIS SHOULD BE RATED, HELP?

  Strong wings fought the snowy wind as a lone crow flew over a thick forest. Snow, falling lightly now, had been spiraling through the air wildly not too long before. The wind was still rough but it was nothing that couldn't be handled. He was looking for a good place to land after the storm, tired as he'd been flying a long distance.  
  Eventually he spotted a parting in the trees and dove down through it. He found a branch that had no snow on it, landing. This winter was becoming more violent than the last few, he was almost worried he'd have to take to walking on foot if the weather kept it up.  
  He suddenly perked, hearing the crunching of footsteps in fresh snow. He tilted his head, hopping along the branch to get a better view of the area beneath the tree he was in. A figure was pushing through the bushes, a tattered, light cloak pulled tightly around them. They were stumbling, head hung... they almost looked like they could be hurt.  
  They started coughing and fell to their knees, shaking violently as the coughing fit started. The crow became slightly concerned, but reminded himself he couldnt do anything. He nearly squawked out loud when he saw there was indeed red painting the snow now... he couldn't tell where the ruby red stains were coming from but from how much there was, the wound must be serious.  
  The shaking figure suddenly flopped over onto their side, going limp aside from more coughing. The crow could see peeks of silver hair from under the cloaks hood and red stains on the persons front. He knew he shouldn't have but he hopped off his branch and flew down to land in the snow in front of the figure. They were curled up and it was difficult to see their face, but now that he was close up he could see their wound was indeed very serious. The cloth over the front of their torso was torn and bloody, the rips showing sneak peeks of the bloody mess that lay underneath.  
  The crow, disappointed in himself and disgusted that he would likely have to leave the person to die, cawed to the figure, hopping closer. The shaking man stiffened, then shifted slightly. It was still difficult to see his face as he looked up. A weak laugh left him and he lifted a hand to the crow, gently running a finger over its head. The touch was alarmingly familiar...  
  "You remind me of someone I know." He murmured.  
  Now that was a voice the crow could never forget. Suddenly the bird was gone, a man with ashen hair and a distraught look on his face in its place. The hurt man's hand still resting lightly on one of his legs. "O-Oz?!"  
  The figure looked up, the hood finally falling away enough to reveal the familiar face. "I thought so..." Ozpin whispered. "Qrow."  
  "What?!" Qrow was shocked. "Where have you been?! Why are you hurt?" Qrow couldn't stop the questions from spilling out despite the situation. "Is everything alright?" He hadnt expected this at all, he wasn't prepared for this to be what he found when he came here.  
  Ozpin shook his head weakly, it falling against the snow. "You shouldn't be here..." He started coughing again, Qrow could see he had been coughing up blood. This was bad. This was really, really bad.  
  Qrow made an aggravated noise, looking around as if doing so would magically conjure up a solution. He gave in, sliding his arms under Ozpin and picking him up. He tried to ignore the pained noise Oz made when he did. "I'm going to help you, and then you're going to explain."  
  Ozpin didn't fight him, resting his head against Qrow's chest, a quiet "mhm" the only response.  
  "I'm pretty sure I saw a small town not too far from here," Qrow started, "I'm sure they'll have a medic and-" He nearly jumped out of his skin when Ozpin suddenly bolted up and grabbed his face.  
  "NO!" Ozpin had never looked so panicked before, eyes wide. "We can't go to a town, we can't go ANYWHERE, she'll find me- Qrow, SHE'LL FIND ME. I cant-" He started talking too fast and spastically to understand.  
Qrow was shocked. He'd never seen Ozpin so absolutely terrified like this. "Hey... Hey Oz, calm down." He gently shushed him. "It's okay, I won't let anyone hurt you while I'm around, alright?"  
  Ozpin was still shaking, his hands still holding onto Qrow's face. His eyes flicked back and forth between Qrow's eyes as if he was looking for some sort of dishonesty there. He finally fell back into Qrow's arms and went quiet, staring off into space blankly like he wasn't really there anymore.  
  Qrow frowned but didn't push him to talk, staying silent as he trudged on through the snow. He found a path before too long, and of course it led to the town he had seen on his flight before. His pace quickened when he saw the village and before long was shouting to the people there for help.  
  Several women, wrapped in warm fur coats, came running out when they called for medical help. When asked what happened to him Qrow simply stated "Grimm attack". If it wasn't true he didn't care, it was the simplest explanation. They tried to take Ozpin to move him inside but, despite his large loss of blood, he clung tightly to Qrow and refused to let go. Qrow ended up letting them lead him inside, not forcing Ozpin to be separated from him.  
  Eventually he did have to be laid down so they could work, but it took some coaxing from Qrow before he'd calm down. They gave him some sort of drug to make him pass out, then asked Qrow to sit down wherever he'd like and wait for them to finish.  
  It felt like eternity had passed before finally one of them, a dainty little brunette, came over to talk to him. She offered him a small smile when she approached, saying quietly, "He's going to be okay."  
  Qrow sighed in relief. "Any... permanent damage?" He asked.  
  She shook her head. "Not as far as we can tell. His aura is very strong and we believe it'll heal what we couldn't very well."  
  Qrow nodded. "Alright. Thank you." He smiled slightly at her. Right when she was going to walk away he quickly asked, "Wait, when will I be able to see him?"  
  She smiled again. "Give him awhile, he's still knocked out. I'd say give him a hour or so."  
  "Thank you." Qrow said, letting her walk away this time.  
  A different women approached him after awhile, her voice gentle as she told him. "Your friend is awake now, he asked me to fetch you."  
  Qrow nodded, standing to follow her. She led the way to a room in the back, letting him in then closing the door behind him to give them privacy. The room was like a fairly regular bedroom, aside from how empty it was. There was a chair or two left near the bed, most likely for any patient's visitors.  
  Ozpin was laying there, already looking better than he had before. His face was clean and the blanket covered where his injuries had been. The only worrisome factor to note was he was staring at the ceiling with the same blank expression as before.  
  Qrow came over to sit in one of the chairs next to him. He didn't say anything for a long time, just looking Ozpin's face over. He had no idea what had happened to him but from how scared he'd been before Qrow was extremely worried.  
 "This is the first time I've been in an actual bed since I left." Ozpin finally murmured.  
  Qrow frowned, resting his arms on his legs as he leaned over. "That right?"  
  Ozpin nodded, eyes fixated on the ceiling still.  
 Qrow was quiet a moment, frowning, before he gently asked, "Do you want to talk about anything that happened to you? Where you went?"  
 "No." His voice was weak when he responded, making him sound like he was going to start sobbing. His gaze finally fell away from the ceiling to look into Qrow's eyes. Qrow felt a pang in his chest when he did. He looked so broken...  
  "Qrow... I'm scared."  
  The pain in Qrow's chest tightened. He didn't know what happened to Ozpin, but whatever it was must have been REALLY bad. Ozpin was never like this... he never openly had said he was scared before.  
  "Yeah, me too." Qrow murmured, his hand finally coming up to hold Ozpin's. Ozpin held it tightly, as if he was scared if he let go Qrow would disappear.  
  Qrow was far from complaining about it, running his thumb lightly over the back of Oz's hand. They both went quiet again. Ozpin eventually closed his eyes and Qrow wasn't sure if he had fallen asleep or not. Eiher way he wasn't planning on going anywhere.  
  Eventually he must have fallen asleep as well because he found himself being shaken awake by one of the women from before. "Excuse me sir, I'm sorry for waking you." She spoke softly. "I was wondering if you'd like me to bring an extra mat and pillow in here for you? I can tell you don't want to leave your friend alone."  
  "Oh... yes, I'd appreciate that." He sat up to rub the sleep out of his eyes. As she nodded and stepped out to get them he looked to Ozpin again. He was fast asleep, his face finally looking relaxed compared to the fear there had been before. It was nice to see him sleeping, it was the only time he truly looked completely relaxed. When he was awake there was always some emotion on his face, something dark hiding behind his eyes.  
  The women set up the extra mat for him, handing him a pillow and blanket. He thanked her and she smiled, telling him it was no problem. She then left them be once again. Qrow found it difficult to sleep, worried about Ozpin and what could have happened to him. If Oz himself was this scared then the rest of them should be crapping their pants over whatever it was they were up against.  
  Qrow somehow managed to fall asleep after some time, though it wasn't a very peaceful rest. He had a nightmare. It was dark and he couldn't see. A woman's voice was speaking, lecturing on how their world was created, speaking of how it would burn. He wasn't sure what put him off so much but he woke up with a jolt when a hand touched his shoulder.  
  He was surprised to see Ozpin hovering above him, fully dressed in brand new clothes. "Ah, finally awake?" He chuckled softly, standing up. He didn't have to say much more, gesturing for Qrow to get up. As Qrow stood to gather his things and readjust his clothes, Ozpin leaned against the door.  
  "I talked to the women who helped us." He said after a few minutes. "I was going to pay them for their assistance but they refused it. Apparently since we're not from here they're treating us special."  
  "How nice of them." Qrow chuckled. He slung his weapon over his shoulder and onto his back. He glanced at Ozpin, pausing to look him over again. He sighed, leaning against the wall. "You know... I was really worried about you."  
  Ozpin's small smiled faded quickly and he glanced away. "...I know."  
  "Oz, I thought you were..."  
  "...I know."  
  They both went silent again, the air growing tense with unspoken emotions. Everyone had thought it when Ozpin went missing... But no one ever said the word. No one could bear to say he was...  
  No. It would make it too real. Saying it out loud would make it a reality they would have to accept.  
  "Do you have any idea how long I've been searching? Do you have ANY idea what I went through? What everyone went through?!" Qrow knew his voice shouldn't be sounding as angry as it was, but he couldn't stop himself now that he'd started. "Do you know what emotional state Glynda is in?! Do you even know what happened to Beacon?!" He hated himself for what he was saying, for how his voice grew louder. He sounded angry but he wasn't, he just couldn't hold all the emotions in anymore. "Oz. Look. At. Me." He demanded. "And tell me, do you have any idea-"  
  "I know!" Ozpin's voice was sharp as he cut Qrow off. "I know Beacon fell to Grimm, I know everyone is in awful emotional, mental, and physical states right now, I know that Glynda is hurting, I know YOU are hurting-" He looked back at Qrow, eyes burning with bottled up emotions that were finally spilling out. "I desperately WANTED to come back Qrow! I really did!"  
  "Then why DIDN'T you?!" Qrow snapped. "We really could have liked knowing you weren't DEAD in the very least!" He knew this was getting ridiculous but he sill didn't stop. He hated himself for it.  
  "I. COULDN'T." Ozpin yelled, which immediately shut Qrow up. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO ME, WHO I AM TRYING TO DEAL WITH, OR WHAT THEY WOULD HAVE DONE TO EVERYONE, TO YOU, IF I WENT BACK." Tears started falling down his face and they didn't stop. "I'M TRYING SO HARD TO KEEP EVERYONE AS SAFE AS I CAN, BUT IT'S SO HARD." His voice cracked, his head falling into his hands as he started shaking. "IM ALL ALONE!" He shouted before his voice quieted and he brokenly repeated. "I'm all alone..."  
  Qrow's mouth pressed together into a thin line, his hands tightening at his sides. He felt useless and awful, unable to make himself do anything. He should say something, say sorry, go hug Ozpin, just do SOMETHING. But no, he stayed put and let Ozpin cry.  
  Oz hiccuped on sobs, hugging onto himself because, in his eyes, he was the only person he had anymore. He backed up into the wall, and when he hit it, just slid down until he crumpled onto floor.  
  Qrow felt something finally click in his head, this realization that Ozpin really wasn't the same person from before he disappeared.  
  He wasn't the calm headmaster from before, he wasn't the man who knew what to do, he wasn't the person all of them would follow until the end. No, instead he was small, scared, and helpless. He didn't know what he should do and he he was all alone.  
   Qrow looked down, angry at himself for not doing anything. He couldn't stand just listening to Oz cry anymore, finally forcing himself to move. Kneeling down with him on the floor, he gently pulled him close. He held Oz tightly, not saying anything because, honestly, he didn't know what to say. Maybe it was better that way.  
  Ozpin hugged onto him tightly, nestling his face into the curve of Qrow's neck. His crying eventually quieted until they were both silently holding onto eachother. At this moment Qrow made a silent promise, a promise he'd never let Ozpin be alone like this again. A promise that, no matter what, he'd stay at his side.  
  Ozpin eventually stood, with Qrow's assistance, saying they should thank the women for their kindness and get on their way. Qrow had agreed. He thanked the girls as much as one possibly could, offering to pay them himself only to be refused with kind smiles.  
  The women waved goodbye as the two set off, taking a path that led into the forest. They didn't talk for a long time once they lost sight of the small town, trudging through snow and stepping over fallen trees in silence.  
  Eventually, after quite a bit of walking, they came to an area where the trees thinned out and they found themselves on a cliff-edge looking out over a snow covered valley. They could see small packs of grimm wandering in the snow below, specks of black sticking out like a sore thumb amongst all the white.  
  Finally, as they had stopped walking, Qrow asked. "So what's next?"  
  Ozpin took a minute to respond, his expression somber when he quietly replied, "I don't know."  
  Qrow glanced at him, frowning slightly. It was so different, scary even, hearing Ozpin saying those three words. He knew it meant he had to be there for him even more so than any time before. He didn't say a word, silently extending his hand towards Ozpin. Oz looked at it, not hesitating to take it with his own.  
  Qrow smiled slightly at him, Ozpin returning the gesture before turning to lead them on, not letting go of Qrow's hand as he went. They knew what they were both thinking. Sure, they didn't know what came next, but in the very least, they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> this honestly doesn't feel as well written as it could have been I'm sorry ;;


End file.
